


What If...

by NaruKokitsu



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Ed's a cutie, F/M, Fun, Genderbending at its worst lol, Kevin's oblivious, Other, Rating May Change, random and stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9296114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaruKokitsu/pseuds/NaruKokitsu
Summary: Edd has a secret. Can Kevin weasel it out or will the dork manage to keep the secret? Only, Ed and Eddy know.. So... Not so secret.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Summaries and me? Mortal enemies. I kid you not.
> 
> I don't own Ed Edd N Eddy. Again.
> 
> Hey, at least this one isn't so short!

Eddward Marion Vincent was the strangest person he had ever met... Kevin knew this from long _… LONG_ before now. It was only yesterday he had watched the dork trio try to scheme the cul-de-sac out of their money with some harebrained scheme that Eddy once again ignored Double Dee's warning of _Prototype._. Now, he was helping said dork--Double Dee, not Eddy--in fixing the now ruined fence from the lane. It was something he'd noticed. The dork was always left to clean up after whatever he'd tried to make for their schemes was blown up.

 

"Kevin, if you wouldn't mind, please, not _tilting_ the fence's post during my attempts to secure it in place?"

 

The redheaded jock snorted, "Whatever, dork. How did you get me to do this again?"

 

Edd eyed the male, brow lifting beneath his ever present beanie, "… I didn't. You offered your assistance whilst watching me struggle to keep one of these horrendously dangerous oversized stakes upright and otherwise securing it, as we're doing now."

 

Kevin shook his head, smirking. He loved the dork. Damnit, why did he love the dork?! Oh, he'd known for quite some time… But the fact that Edd was Edd… Or rather, that he was male… It was a hard pill to swallow, only softened by the fact Kevin had never found any other male attractive in the slightest.

 

He blinked as the raven haired teen finished securing the last post and smirked, "Not a bad job, yeah, dork?"

 

A sigh and then, " My name is Edd, Double Dee if you will.. And yes, the job is sufficient and satisfactory."

 

Kevin snorted, "Whatever, man.. Look, it's nothin' right? I've been callin' you dork for years now."

 

Edd eyed the other, "Continued cruelty doesn't make it appropriate or tolerable. At any rate, I am grateful to you for your assistance as Ed and Eddy have once again mysteriously vanished for the work of fixing our ever wonderful scam's explosion.. But I must be getting home. I have chores to attend to." And with that the dork moved, only to trip on a stray plank--Not Johnny's Plank, thank goodness!--and stumble right into Kevin's arms, eyes widening and a deep blush forming over porcelain pale cheeks as he grimaced, "G-goodness…"

 

Kevin smirked, "If you wanted to get closer, you only had to ask, yanno." He teased, helping the raven to stand only to catch him again, "Shit, what the hell, dork?!"

 

Edd winced, "M-My apologies, Kevin, but I appear to have otherwise twisted my ankle rather severely… J-just a moment.." He braced himself against firm biceps, cheeks only growing darker as he realized… As he _knew_ the jock was quite well formed for seventeen. Kevin smirked as he moved his hands to the dork's sides, "Lemme help ya home, Double Dork. Before you end up getting yourself killed walking across the street." He teased. Edd blushed violently and nodded, "Y-yes.. That would perhaps be the wiser option available. My gratitude is yours once again, Kevin."

 

"Whatever, dork."

 

The redhead moved, bringing Edd's arm around his shoulders with his own around Edd's waist, staying on the injured side which Edd identified as the right ankle before moving to assist him in getting to the house only across the street and one house over from his own. A perfect vantage point for crush-gazing if the dork wouldn't keep his damn window covered _constantly._ What was up with that anyway?

 

"What's that, Kevin?"

 

The jock blushed and shook his head, "Nothin'." He hadn't meant to speak out loud! Damn.

 

Edd's little giggle had the redhead grinning a little though, "Whatever you say, Kevin." Which was usually Edd's way of saying he didn't believe the other, but he wouldn't push. Kevin really rather liked that. The raven didn't _push_ anything. Just went with it. He waited for Edd to open his door to his house and grunted, helping him sidle into the house.

 

"Please remove your shoes." Edd chirped, already trying to do the same for himself. Kevin snorted, "Whatever." He toed off his shoes, but rather than antagonize the OCD teen, he left them neatly by the door before helping Edd to the couch, brow lifting as he eyed the other, "You have real small feet, dude."

 

Edd blushed, "Yes, well… I'm not exactly very big at all, am I?" He mused, brow lifting before squeaking rather adorably as Kevin knelt to examine his ankle, "Definitely twisted it… Ya got ice?"

 

"Yes, in the freezer, wh-- Kevin, what on earth--?!" The jock had made for the kitchen at the 'yes', smirking, "You're not going to be able to get it." He retorted, "Stay put, dork. Lemme help fer once."

 

Edd flustered and shook his head.

 

What an insane turn of events… And good LORD if Kevin found out the truth from this unimaginably strange turn of events! Nedda dreaded thinking of the multitude of reactions that were possible from the former bully.

 

That's right. Nedda. _Nedda_ Marion Vincent. Her middle name made /much/ more sense that way, didn't it? Still an 'Edd' and certainly still a Double Dee. Oh, but how she missed those pre-pubescent days.. Shirtless like a boy, not bothered with the potential of being found out as there was no way one could tell until she took her beanie off. Now? Now required a binder and many _many_ secrets.. Thank god for Ed and Eddy. They had known for quite some time now.. Not just because they'd found out, as they had, but Nedda trusted them with her life, as much as they nearly ended it with their shenanigans.

 

Just as Kevin returned with the ice, there was a hurried knock, "Double Dee, are you okay?!" Ed. Kevin sneered a bit. He didn't mind the big oaf as much as Eddy, but he was still annoying. The redhead moved, shaking his head and kneeling to carefully press the ice to a rather soft and effeminate ankle, eyeing the dork curiously, "… Fer a dude, yer really kinda girly, aren't ya?" He mused, missing the fact he was being insulting.

 

Good thing Nedda _was_ a girl. She snorted and crossed her arms, acting as the pro that she had become, "That's rather insulting, Kevin." Another bang on the door reminded the pair of Ed and Double Dee sighed, "Come in, Ed. And please, for the love of all that's sacred, _take off your shoe_ _s_!"

 

Ed had entered with the permission but had nearly tracked his mud-dirt-god-knew-what caked shoes into the house. He let out a soft 'oh' and moved to take his shoes off, leaving rather odorous socks, stained with sweat and who knew what. A losing battle for Double Dee.

 

The raven eyed her large friend and smiled weakly, "I'm fine, Ed. The fence is repaired and well… Kevin was nice enough to assist me home. I assume you saw us..?" Ed nodded quickly, watching the redhead 'manhandle' his best friend's ankle. He frowned, "You behave yourself, mister! Double Dee is special!" He warned.

 

Kevin blinked, brow lifting before he glared, "Shut up, dork. I know what I'm doin'." He wanted the oaf to _leave_ so he could… Talk to Double Dee.. Or _something_ … Jeez. And what the hell did he mean 'behave' over.. Did the big lug actually _know_ something about himself? Or perhaps Double Dee… Was it possible?

 

He eyed the raven, brow lifting at the reddened cheeks, "Dork?"

 

Double Dee was glaring at Ed, blushing furiously as she went to speak, "You--- Yes?" She looked to Kevin, flustered as she realized what she'd answered to. Kevin just smirked, "You okay?"

 

"Y-yes… Just fine.." She offered, "Ed, I'm alright. Kevin isn't about to hurt me anyway."

 

Ed gave the raven a look, before giving Kevin a warning look and leaving.

 

"What was that all about?"

 

Nedda eyed the redhead, "Whatever do you mean?"

 

"… Behave myself? Double Dee is special..?"

 

Nedda blushed again and tugged self-consciously at her beanie, "Well… Ed does have a very... _special_ way about him, doesn't he?" She tried, not wanting to say anything of the truth that Ed nearly spilt.

 

Kevin snorted, adjusting the ice pack, "Sure. This should be alright. Just don't walk on it for a while and… Shit, we should have it up." He frowned, moving to scoop the raven up. Nedda squeaked and flailed a moment, before her arms settled around Kevin's neck, blue eyes as wide as plates.

 

"T-this is h-highly unnecessary.. I co-could've turned..!"

 

Kevin smirked, setting the raven back on the couch, moving to tuck pillows under her ankle, "Nah. It was kinda fun watching you freak out. Yer cute… for a dork."

 

Nedda blinked, flustering again, "You… think I'm cute? Another boy..?" Cue heartbreak. It was no shock that Kevin was certainly _the_ heartthrob in Peach Creek High. Even Double Dee had a sort of crush that she'd wisely not pursued for fear of being found out.

 

"… Yeah, so? Wish ya weren't a guy, but whatever."

 

Nedda pouted, "That isn't very nice."

 

Kevin laughed softly, "So then I'll make it up to you. Dinner this Friday, yeah? A date."

 

Nedda's eyes widened, cheeks flushed to capacity as she realized.. Kevin really did like her! Of all people! "… Okay."

 

Abort, abort!! This was a bad idea! Kevin would find out the truth if she got too close! He'd hate her! And that was kind of painful just to think about. At least before, she always knew he didn't _hate_ her. Just annoyed by Eddy's scams and Ed's less than normal behavior.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Author thrives on comments and kudos! Thanks :)


End file.
